His Own Little Piece of Heaven
by troyboltonsgirl
Summary: Once Goku had told Bulma to have a healthy baby. Who would have thought he would be wrong. Inspired by a picture i found the link is inside.
1. Chapter 1

So I just kind of came up with this fic from looking at this picture .com/?q=vegeta%20and%20trunks&order=9&offset=192#/d1yv6a6. I hope u like it R&R.

* * *

><p>After the first time Mirai Trunks had left to his timeline after defeating Freeza the Z-gang had also separated. Before they separated Goku had told Bulma to "have a healthy baby" to which Bulma had no idea what he meant.<p>

Now 7 years latter Vegeta was sitting on the expensive couch in the living room of Capsule Corp thinking about those 4 words Goku had said. Sure his son wasn't perfect but he was close enough to perfect for Vegeta. Trunks had a weak immune system and constantly got sick but that didn't matter to Vegeta because that just meant he got to comfort him & hold him often.

"Vegeta!" His thoughts where interrupted by his wife calling his name. A second latter Bulma walked into the living room wearing a red mini dress with a yellow hanker shift around her neck and carrying a 4 year old Trunks. Vegeta looked at his son that was being carried by his mother and was being balanced in her hips. He was wearing a light yellow t-shirt, baby blue short and was barefooted. He had his small head against his mothers neck so you couldn't see his face only his lavender hair that Vegeta loved so much. His thoughts where interrupted again at the sound of his wife calling his name again.

"Vegeta! Did you listen to a word I just said?", she asked him. She was now staring down at him. "Never mind, I need you to take care of Trunks for a few hours. My mom and I are going to buy everything for tonight's big dinner and I can't take Trunks because he has a fever and he threw up a few minutes ago. Now normally I would have my dad take care of him but right now he is in a very important business meeting so he can't. Now Vegeta I know you probably want to train right now but please just please take care of Trunks while I'm gone. Okay?", Bulma, finished with a smile that she knew Vegeta couldn't resist.

"Fine woman I'll take care of the child", Vegeta said as he stood up.

"Grate! Know I'll be away for about 3 hours but if there is anything and I mean anything you need just call me. I will have my phone on at all times. If he gets hungry I have everything you will need in the fridge. I'll try to come back as soon as possible", Bulma finished as she passed Trunks to Vegeta. Vegeta carefully took the child and positioned him like Bulma had.

"Don't worry I'll take good care of him. It's not like this is the first time", Vegeta said with a smile. He then looked down at Trunks who had his face in the crook of Vegeta's neck.

"Ok then. Be good to daddy Tunks", Bulma said and then kissed the top of Trunks' head and Vegeta briefly in the lips. With that she was gone.

Vegeta was know standing in the middle of his living room carrying his son. He decided to sit back down on the couch where he had previously been. He gently adjusted Trunks in his arms so that the boy was more comfortable.

"So I totally forgot about the damn dinner your mother is putting on tonight. Everyone of her dumb friends is coming. It's going to be hell here tonight. Well I guess you wouldn't know since you have never met them… lucky you", Vegeta softly spoke to the boy. It was weird to him how he talked to the boy. He talked to him differently. He talked soft, gentle, and kind to Trunks where as to other people he was a complete jerk.

Vegeta at that moment couldn't remember why he talked to Trunks like that until the boy looked up at him. His eyes… Trunks had those ocean blue eyes just like him mother. Those eyes that Vegeta loved to death and would give anything just to see them. Even though Trunks' eyes where the same color as his mother's, his where different. They where glossy. The boy was blind.

"Papa", Trunks said with his little, shy, high pitched voice.

"Yes", Vegeta said not taking his eyes off his son's.

"I'm hungry daddy", Trunks responded.

"Then lets get you something to eat", Vegeta said as he got up and carried the boy in the direction of their kitchen. As he walked down the hall Vegeta kept thinking of two words "Papa and Daddy" two words that made his day and only excepted them coming from his son's mouth. In the past he would have never imagined that someday a little boy would ever call him that. Yet whenever his little champ called him that he never could imagine not being called that. Even though Trunks was not the perfect child a prince was suppose to have he was Vegeta's life, pride, joy, and most importantly his own little piece of heaven and no body would ever take that away from him.

* * *

><p>So what did you think let me know if I should keep going or leave it at a one-shot.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long time it took me to download but you guys have no idea how busy i have been butt its almost summer! :) So here u have the next chapter please review.

* * *

><p>When Bulma got back she found Vegeta laying in the recliner with Trunks laying over his chest sleeping. She thought they both looked adorable. She loved seeing this gentle side of Vegeta that he only seemed to show with their son. She couldn't blame him though because she also seemed to act gentler toward her son than towards other people.<p>

"I see you are back", Bulma's thoughts where interrupted by her husband's voice. He was starting to stand up with Trunks in his arms and was walking toward her. He stopped until he was right in front of her.

"Yeah, mom and I got done shopping for everything we needed. We are about to start cooking. Mom is in the kitchen right now. I just wanted to see how you two where doing." She was now sweeping Trunk's bangs away from his face in a kind, motherly way.

"Great, call me when the food is done", Vegeta said as he started to walk away with Trunks in his arms.

"Hey! Wait a minute. Aren't you going to eat with everyone once they get here?", Bulma said getting mad.

"No", Vegeta said as he began going up the stairs.

"Wait! Look Vegeta I know that you probably would want to be training in the GR instead of sitting in a table with my friends but please just do this for me and Trunks.", Bulma said. She was now standing in the same step as Vegeta in the stairs. Vegeta looked down at his sleeping son in his arms and thought about Bulmas request.

"Fine, but just for you two", Vegeta said with gruff voice and continued up the stairs. Bulma smiled to her self, she knew she had her prince rapped around her finger. A few hours before the party Bulma walked into her and Vegeta's room and was met with a warm site. In the king sized bed Vegeta was laying sleeping with his arm around Trunks' sleeping body next to him.

"So are you done cooking wench?", Vegeta said with a smug grin not even bothering to open his eyes. His voice had scared Bulma since she had no idea that Vegeta was awake.

"Jeesh Vegeta! Scare me why don't you, and don't call me wench", Bulma said. Vegeta just smiled evilly and stood up to walk towards where Bulma was which was her closet.

"Yes, Vegeta I am done cooking. Now what should I wear?", Bulma asked holding two outfits made by world known designers.

"Go with the dress. It actually makes you look like a mother.", Vegeta said with a grin and began to pick out the clothes he would wear.

"And what is that suppose to mean!", Bulma yelled as she threw one of her Louis Vuiton stilettos at him.

" Nothing, I just think that since you are now a mother maybe you should start dressing more appropriate", Vegeta said defensively while catching the shoe in one hand with ease.

"Well then if that's what you think then maybe I will if it makes you more comfortable although I don't see how a silver mini dress will make me look like a mother.", Bulma said. Vegeta's cheeks turned bright red and he quickly turned way.

"Well if you get to choose what I wear then I get to choose what you wear", Bulma said laying down her outfit on the bed and going back to the over sized closet to pick out Vegeta's clothes.

"First of all woman you made me pick out your clothes and second we are not going to a fashion show so I don't really understand why what I wear is so important", Vegeta said as Bulma gave him the clothes he would wear.

"Just put the suit on Vegeta! I have to go get ready and then get Trunks ready", Bulma said as she walked out of the closet. Soon after Vegeta started changing while Bulma got ready her self. When Bulma got out of the bathroom she found Vegeta trying to wakeup their sleeping son.

"Come on bud, it's almost time for the dinner", Vegeta softly said as he gently sat trunks up in the bed .

"Will I get to meet everyone of Mommy's friends?", Trunk's asked innocently.

"Yes you will now come on we need to get you ready", Vegeta said as he picked up Trunks.

"Do you think they will like me?", Trunks asked his father. At this question Bulma thought it was the perfect time to interrupt.

"Of course they will baby. They will love you", Bulma said reassuringly as she ran her hand through Trunks soft, lavender hair.

"Now come on let's get you cleaned and ready", Bulma said as she took Trunks from Vegeta's arms and carried him to his room. Vegeta followed close behind.

"So trunks do you want bubbles in your bath or none?", Bulma asked Trunks as she sat him in the counter in the bathroom and started his bath.

"Bubbles! Bubbles!", Trunks screamed in delight. Bulma poured the bubbles into the bathtub and it soon became a bubble factory. Then Bulma took of trunks' clothes and got him in the bathtub. Trunks immediately started splashing around. Meanwhile Vegeta was leaning against the bathrooms doorframe watching his 4 year old son having the time of his life. Vegeta admired his son for being so happy about everything and never giving up even though he had a disability. Yeah sure sometimes the boy would start crying and would sometimes get desperate about not being able to see but he would always keep going and would never give up and for that Vegeta was proud to be called the boy's father.

"What are you thinking about?",Bulma asked interrupting Vegeta's thoughts and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating strong and healthy.

"Just about how annoying this dinner will be" Vegeta said smiling down at his wife and looking into her blue eyes.

"You jerk" Bulma jokingly said punishing his muscular arm playfully. She then went back to the bathtub to finish washing Trunks. When she was done she took him out and wrapped him in a Transformers towel and carried him to his bed. She gently placed him in his bed and went to get him his clothes. While Bulma was inside Trunks' gigantic closet, Vegeta went to go sit next to his son. Bulma then walked out of the closet and started dressing Trunks. She dressed him in a cute sailor suit with a matching sailor hat and hanker shift . As she tied his black combat boots Vegeta got up from the bed.

" What's wrong?" Bulma asked him.

"They're here" Vegeta said scowling. Sure enough a second later the door bell rang.

"Grate!" Bulma excitedly said as she picked up Trunks and swung his legs around her waist and walked out of the room to greet her friends leaving Vegeta to fallow behind.

* * *

><p>Hope u guys like it and tell me if you have any ideas for the story i am open to suggestions i promise it will get more interesting soon. R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
